1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device and a method for manufacturing the same, which enables to obtain a smaller thickness and a smaller front border width, and to remove height difference in border areas by removing some of case and set covers.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various flat panel display devices have been developed, for example, a liquid crystal display device, plasma display panel, field emission display device, light emitting display device, etc. The liquid crystal display device has received much attention due to its advantages of mass production technology, facilitation of a driving means, and high picture quality.
With the research and development in technical aspects of the flat panel display devices, the research and development in design aspects of a product that can appeal to consumers has especially received much attention. In this respect, efforts to minimize a thickness of a display device have been made, and the needs of a design having an increased aesthetic sense have been increased gradually to expedite purchase of consumers by appealing to aesthetic sense of the consumers.
However, designs for slimness of the display device or increase of the aesthetic sense of the display device have been developed in such a manner that elements for the display device have been adopted as they are. As such, there is a limitation in sliming the display device and developing a new design.
For example, according to the related art, the liquid crystal display device has necessarily required a lower case and an upper case to receive a display panel and a backlight unit. Also, in order to make the liquid crystal display device products such as notebook computers, monitors, mobile devices and televisions, separate front and rear set covers have been used additionally.
In this way, in addition to the lower case and the upper case, the front and rear set covers have been necessarily used, whereby reducing the thickness of the product of the liquid crystal display device or modifying the design of the liquid crystal display device has been limited. Especially, the upper case and front set cover inevitably cover the front border areas of the display panel in the liquid crystal display device, which causes the thick liquid crystal display device. Also, the border width is increased in the liquid crystal display device, and the height difference in the border areas causes difficulties in providing innovative design.